1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new button-type strap fastener, such as for mounting a transmission oil cooler and/or an auxiliary electric cooling fan to an automobile radiator, as well as to methods of making and using such a strap fastener.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a button type strap fastener including a mounting strap that is provided with cog means, and also including a locking button that is adapted to be held in place on the cog means of the mounting strap. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,587, Vian. In such prior art strap fasteners, of which Vian is typical, the mounting strap is either flat with rack-type cog means on opposite sides of the strap, or is round and is provided with relatively flat barbs. In either case, the nut or locking button has a hole in the middle with latch means in the form of a pawl or tangs that allow movement of the locking nut in a direction toward the head of the strap, but prevent backing off of the nut, so that once the locking nut has been placed on the mounting strap, the strap fastener can be removed only by destroying the same.